Don't Let It Go To Your Head
by graceful letdown
Summary: Is there such thing as that special boy? The type of boy that takes your breath away everytime you see him? The boy you can't live without? The boy who doesn't know your true feelings. There is such a boy for Katie Brown. His name is Freddy Jones.
1. Chapter 1

Just cause I can't go on

Just cause I die when you're gone

Just cause I think of you in bed

Don't let it go to your head…

Katie Brown put down her pen, and stopped writing the song. She had been trying for a week now to write a song that accurately described her feelings about a certain boy. A boy she couldn't live without. A boy she loved so desperately that every time he looked at her, her breath ran so far away she had to go for miles to catch it. The type of guy that makes you want to live. And that boy, that special boy, that perfect boy, was Freddy Jones.

"Okay, dudes. We need new material." Dewey Finn was getting restless. The band had been in "production" for 5 years now. Their old stuff did awesome, even winning them a Grammy, but now their record company was breathing down their necks for new stuff. New stuff, or a new band. The kids groaned as Dewey rambled on and on about what he thought they needed. "I'm thinking something rock. Something that makes people want to get up out of their seats and jump around." Freddy raised his hand. "Uh, Dewey? Isn't that what we've been doing? Isn't that rock in general?" Dewey retorted. "Don't get smart with me Spazzy. I'm going crazy here. Okay, I think its time that we stepped things up a little bit." The kids groaned again. Dewey smiled. "Don't worry, it'll be fun. I want everyone in this room to write a song. A song that tells a story, something about your life. Those are the types of songs people want to hear. Then, when all the songs are in, I am going to pick the song I think has the most depth. Then, we're going to play it at our next show, maybe shop it as our next single. What do y'all think?"

The kids were ecstatic. Dewey had never given them an assignment this much fun. Everyone soon got to work writing the song of a lifetime.

So what if I came clean

And told you all you mean to me

So what if I meant every word I said

Don't let it go to your head

Katie was hard pressed to finish her song by Dewey's deadline. She had no intention to enter it, but it was a goal she could try to accomplish. This song meant everything to her. It explained all her feelings about Freddy. She loved him. She had since 2 years before when her mother got sick. Freddy was always there by her side. He consoled her when she cried, held her hand when she felt weak, and even came to visit her mother on many occasions. When her mom died, Freddy was there at the funeral holding her hand, never letting it go. From that day forward she had loved him. She didn't think she could love anyone else as much as that boy.


	2. Chapter 2

_If I looked in your eyes_

_One, two, too many times_

_And memorized every word you said_

_Don't let it go to your head_

Freddy Jones jumped out of bed as the alarm clock blasted Metallica's "Enter Sandman". He mumbled to himself, "great song," and proceeded to get ready. He put on his new Ramones tee, his beat up black converse sneakers and his torn up jeans. "Pretty nice," he though as he looked at himself in the mirror, "I wonder what Katie will think?" See, Freddy wasn't the only one who was in love with someone. He, himself, was in love with Katie Brown.

He had been in love with her for ages, ever since her mom got sick. He wanted to be there for her every moment of every day. And he was. It wasn't always love. It had grown from respect, to like, to love. He realized he loved her at her mothers funeral. As he held her hand, he swore to himself that he would always take care of her. Come hell or high water, he would always be there for that girl.

"Freddy Louis Jones! Get your late butt down here right now, or you're not going to have time to eat your cereal."

Freddy could only smile. He loved his mother, even as much as she yelled. Because, the more she yelled, the more he knew that she only wanted what was best for him.

"Coming mother dearest."

When Freddy arrived at school, he saw her walking down the hallway. He stopped dead in his tracks and made a b-line straight for his locker. He fumbled the combination and pulled out the ratty notebook he wrote songs in. The song he was writing was for her. All of them were. This one was special. He was finally going to tell her, in this song, all he felt.

_As I fumble for the words_

_Those three little words_

_The words that can change a man_

_As you've changed me_

_Those three distinctive words_

_That can bring down the world_

_I love you_

"Freddy St. Louis Jones, how's it going?" Katie walked up to him after summoning up her courage for a good 5 minutes. Every time she wanted to talk to him, it took at least 10 minutes to get the right words together. "Katie James Brown, long time no see!" He gave her a hug, and in those quick seconds she took in everything. His smell, the feel of his t-shirt and the feel of his hands gripping her back. It was everything she wanted.

She then decided in that one moment, that she was going to tell him. She had to. It meant to much to her.

"Freddy, I have to tell you something. Would it be too much trouble to come by my house after school?"

Freddy got nervous but managed to sputter out a few words.

"Okay, that'd be great. I'll see you there."

He had decided he was going to tell her.


	3. Chapter 3

Freddy walked up to her door and couldn't think. He had planned what he was going to say over and over again in his mind, but somehow now that he was at her front door, he couldn't remember them. It took him almost 5 minutes before he finally mustered up the courage to ring the doorbell.

Katie jumped when the doorbell rang, it was time. She ran to the door but slowly opened it. "Hey, Freddy. Come on in."

He walked in, looking at everything around him nervously. Katie came up behind him. When she started to speak his heart jumped 10 feet in his chest. "We can go in the living room. My father isn't home from work yet."

Freddy made his way to the couch. This was the moment of truth. "Katie, I have to tell you something. It's something that's been on my mind for some time now. I just don't think that I can hold it in much longer," he grabbed her hand, "I think I love you."

She sat there in complete and total shock, but soon a smile crept across her face. She immersed him in a hug. "Freddy St. Louis Jones, I can't believe what I'm hearing. I was going to tell you the same exact thing."

Soon a smile crept across Freddy's face. He breathed a sigh of relief. "That was easy." He grabbed her hand again, "Katie, ever since your mother died I couldn't think of anything but taking care of you. Even at the funeral, the only thing I could think about was how I wanted to take care of you. I don't believe I've ever felt like this before. Well, no, I haven't felt like this before. Hey, look, don't cry."

Katie's eyes were welling with tears. Hearing him talking about her mother made her heart hurt. She missed her mother far too much, and knowing that Freddy wanted to shield her from it made that pang of hurt show up. "Freddy, I don't know how I can thank you. You _were_ the one who helped me get through her dea..I mean." Katie started to cry again.

Freddy grabbed her and held her for over an hour brushing her hair away from her face and listening to her cry. This is how he wanted it to be forever. Him and her together, solving each others problems, and comforting each other when things went sour. He believed they could get through anything, just them. Wild horses couldn't keep him away from her.

"Katie, look at me." Freddy brought her face up from his lap so he could look into her eyes. The gold specks in her eyes flickered with the tears still there. "Everything's going to be okay. I'm here." With that last statement, he kissed her. Softly at first just to make sure she was okay with it. Then, when she kissed back, his breath was already gone.

"Yeah", he thought, "everything's going to be alright."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everything was perfect with Freddy and Katie for a while. That is until a new girl decided to shake things up a little bit. When she came along, Freddy and Katie's bond strained and it didn't seem as if anything would be okay again.

Celeste walked into Freddy's 5th period like a model on a runway. Right away he noticed the way she carried herself. It was as if she _knew_ she was the best. She _knew_ she was "it". She handed her slip to the disgruntled history teacher and walked to the first available seat, right beside Freddy.

"Okay class, this is Celeste Moore from…?" The teacher turned to Celeste.

"Los Angeles, Mr. Foster."

The teacher scribbled it down on the slip she arrived with and continued. "This is Celeste Moore from Los Angeles. Let's all welcome her to Kennedy High. Alright, good, let's get back to the Civil War."

The teacher proceeded to talk about the Emancipation Proclamation. Freddy tried to listen, but his mind seemed to be flooded with the picture of Celeste. Even though he hated to say it, she was pretty.

She was pretty, and she knew it. Celeste had long blonde hair that seemed to fall perfectly into place. Her blue-green eyes sparkled when she smiled, and her lips were pink and full. She was pretty.

"Hey, you!"

Freddy felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Celeste staring straight at him.

"Me?"

Celeste smiled. "Yes you! What's your name?"

"Freddy."

She smiled again, "I'll have to remember that."

When the bell finally rang, Freddy rushed to Katie's locker. It took forever for her to get there. Or so he thought.

She finally arrived and he embraced her in a long hug.

"Freddy Jones, what's wrong. You're acting like you'll never see me again."

"I might not," he thought.

Suddenly he heard a girls voice behind him. It wasn't Katie's.

"Hey Freddy. How's it going?"

Celeste Moore brushed his shoulder and was gone.

"Who was that? Freddy? Who was that?"

He, without thinking, lied for the first time to Katie, the girl he loved.

"I have no idea."


	5. Chapter 5

Freddy was doing his homework on the computer, when an IM popped up.

**PrincessCELESTE1**: Freddy?

**SpazzyMcGee00**: Yeah? Who is this?

**PrincessCELESTE1**: Guess?

Freddy felt a lump in his throat. Ever since that first meeting with Celeste, he could only think about how pretty she was. And he hated himself for it. Katie was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, and thinking anything different was killing him.

**SpazzyMcGee00**: I'm guessing Celeste?

**PrincessCELESTE1**: You guessed right gorgeous. So, what's up?

**SpazzyMcGee00**: I'm actually doing my homework. You?

**PrincessCELESTE1**: I'm thinking about today at school. Are you with that girl?

He couldn't think. His mind was racing..

**SpazzyMcGee00**: Huh?

**PrincessCELESTE1**: That skinny, mousy haired chick. The one you were hugging.

Freddy then did something he would regret for a long time.

**SpazzyMcGee00**: Oh, her?

He kept thinking how pretty Celeste was.

**SpazzyMcGee00**: No, we're just friends.

As soon as he typed those words, he immediately felt sick. He signed off IM quickly and just lay on his bed.

What was he going to do now?

The next day at school, he did all he could to avoid the pretty blonde girl who had ultimately ruined his life. He tried to go to his locker discretely, but before he could even remember the combination, he heard his name.

"Freddy, darling." He knew right away it wasn't Katie. Katie would never call him darling.

He turned around to see Celeste smiling with all those bright white teeth.

"Hey Celeste. What's up?"

She moved closer.

"I couldn't sleep last night Freddy and you know why?"

He was afraid to guess.

"Why Celeste? Why couldn't you sleep?"

She moved closer.

"I was thinking about you."

Celeste moved closer, closer, and then she was finally right there, inches from his face.

She smiled, "I liked it. I like you. I think you like me, and I think we'd make a good team. We're the two hottest people in this school. It's only right we should be together."

At that moment, she kissed him. Square on the mouth. In front of everyone at Kennedy High.

It was only fitting that Katie should walk in at that same moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Anger boiled in Katie's heart. Freddy said everything would be okay. Everything between them would be forever. I mean, they were only in high school, but it seemed right, perfect even. She believed every word he had said. Even when he said he didn't know the girl he was currently making out with.

It might have hurt a little less if Katie had seen Freddy pull away. But as sure as she was standing there, they had been kissing for a long time.

She would stop them. And she would get him back. Even if it took every ounce of energy she had left.

Freddy had taken her heart, and stomped on it. Now she would do the same to him.

Katie walked up to the pair, and coughed.

Freddy pulled away, and saw his girlfriend, the love of his life, knowing what he was just doing.

"Uh, Katie. What are you doing here this early?"

Katie could only wince.

"I go to school here, dumbass! What in the hell are you doing?"

Freddy couldn't speak. So Celeste spoke for him.

"Who are you" she asked.

Katie smiled.

"Oh, I see Freddy didn't mention to you that he had a girlfriend. But nice to meet you", Katie extended her hand, Celeste didn't move, "I'm Katie."

Freddy still stood dumbstruck. He had managed to lose the person most important in his entire life. He swore to this girl he would always take care of her. He had broken promise after promise he made to her that day, and he couldn't say anything.

Celeste spoke again.

"Well, it seems as though the reason he didn't mention it is because he doesn't want you anymore, sweetheart. So just move along, and leave me and Freddy to what we were doing."

Katie was far from walking away.

Celeste moved in for another kiss, but Katie pulled her back.

"I'll walk away when I good and well want to, missy. And from now on", she turned to Freddy, "you can stay away from me. If you so much as try to talk to me, I will turn on you so fast, your head will spin. We're finished here. Forever." She laughed.

"Funny word, you promised me that."

With those words, Katie Brown walked out of Freddy Jones life, forever.

Unless he could get her back.

"So, Freddy, darling," Celeste quipped, "what should we do now? I was thinking we can maybe go out to dinner sometime. I don't care. Whatever you want Freddy. I will do _anything_ you want."

Freddy, tired and hurt, said back, "You know what, Celeste. I don't think this thing between you and me is going to work. Like you said, the two hottest people in this school should be together. And she just walked out that door."


	7. Chapter 7

Celeste was left standing there, all by herself. She wouldn't have it. She was Celeste Moore. Even though she had been at Kennedy High for only a couple of days, she was going to rule the school. It was, as she thought, every HOT person's duty to rule a high school. She was going to rule it, and Freddy was going to rule it by her side. She was not going to be ignored, especially because of that mousy haired, little bitch Katie. Freddy was hers. No question.

Katie's pillow was soaking wet by the time Katie finally stopped crying. Her heart had just been totally broken, and it was all Freddy's fault. She never thought she could hurt this much. She was walking out of her room when she realized she had band practice tonight. Tonight was the night Dewey had asked them to turn in their songs. Katie's mind started to turn. She sat down at her computer and wrote the song she was going to perform in front of everyone, a song about how much she hurt. A song about Freddy.

Note: This song isn't Katie's. It's "The Heartache" by Warren Zevon. I just thought it would fit here

_Shadows falling in the noonday sun  
Blue feeling to the maximum  
Look what happens when you love someone  
And they don't love you_

The heartache  
The risk you run  
The chance you take  
When you love someone  
And the sorrow  
For the lonely one  
When the heartache comes

Never thought I'd be alone like this  
Guess I should have been a realist  
That's the trouble with relationships  
They end too soon 

_The heartache  
The risk you run  
The chance you take  
When you love someone  
And the sorrow  
For the lonely one  
When the heartache comes  
And the darkness falls  
And the rain comes down  
In the midst of spring  
There's a sadness in the heart of things_

_The heartache  
The risk you run  
The chance you take  
When you love someone  
And the sorrow  
For the lonely one  
When the heartache comes Shadows falling in the noonday sun  
Blue feeling to the maximum_

She put her pen down and sighed. Something in her heart shifted. She wouldn't get over Freddy until a long time passed, but something was different. Something changed. She picked up her guitar and headed out to band practice.

Freddy was stuck. He was trying to write a song. Something that told Katie how much she meant to him. Something that told her how much he loved her. He may have only been in high school, but he had never felt like this before. He had had other girlfriends, and when their relationships ended, he didn't feel anything close to what he felt now.

Note: This is "The Best I Ever Had" by Vertical Horizon. I'm just using these songs to convey feelings. 

_  
So you sailed away  
Into a grey sky morning  
Now I'm here to stay  
Love can be so boring_

Nothing's quite the same now  
I just say your name now 

_  
But it's not so bad  
You're only the best I ever had  
You don't want me back  
You're just the best I ever had_

So you stole my world  
Now I'm just a phony  
Remembering the girl  
Leaves me down and lonely

Send it in a letter  
Make yourself feel better

And it may take some time to  
Patch me up inside  
But I can't take it so I  
Run away and hide  
And I may find in time that  
You were always right  
You're always right

So you sailed away  
Into a grey sky morning  
Now I'm here to stay  
Love can be so boring

What was it you wanted  
Could it be I'm haunted

He grabbed his drumsticks and headed to practice. He didn't know what was in store, but he was looking forward to seeing her face again.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a total coincidence that Katie and Freddy arrived at band practice at the same time. When Katie saw him get out the car, she could of died on the spot. It had only been 4 hours since she had seen him kiss another girl, right in front of her. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Tonight was going to take all the strength she had.

Freddy saw Katie rise out of the car, and walk, head held high, into band practice. He knew everyone in that room knew what had happened. It had been all over school the whole day. He was going to be the most hated person in the band, probably the whole school because everyone loved Katie. Tonight's practice, and showing of songs was going to be tough. But he was going to do it.

Dewey started practice as soon as everyone was inside. "Alright, we're going to get started. As you know, tonight is the night we showcase our songs. Who wants to go first?"

It went like this, most of the songs were bubblegum stuff that everyone had heard before. With the exception of some HARD rock songs, nothing had really stood out to Dewey, until Katie raised her hand and played her song.

Dewey had heard about what happened, and wasn't expecting a song that great to come out of it. He expected a bitter, cynical song about how much she hated the world. But what came from Katie was a song from the heart, showcasing every emotion she felt inside of her. And it worked.

Dewey felt that this was the song, they were going to perform until Freddy stepped up and sang his song.

This song was different from Katie's, but it showcased the same emotion, sadness. Freddy's song was about regret, about losing the "best he ever had" and that he knew he couldn't get it back. It was a great song, and Dewey loved it. Choosing between those two songs was going to be tough.

"Okay, dudes. I've decided. The _two songs_ that we're going to use were written by Freddy Jones, and Katie Brown. I want you two to come and see me after practice is done. And tomorrow, come complete w/ music so the band can learn how to play."

This was going to be great, Katie thought. Performing the song that she wrote about Freddy, while they were also performing the song he wrote about her. It was going to be a big mess. And Katie didn't know if she could do it. No one knew what was in store for the band, especially under these circumstances, but it was going to be a bumpy road.


	9. Chapter 9

Freddy wasn't excited about walking into school the next day. He was going to have to face Katie, the girl of his dreams, Celeste, the girl that had ruined everything, and the whole school. He walked into Kennedy and braced himself for the horrible day to come. The first person he saw as he walked down the hallway was Celeste. She was looking hot. She knew what she was doing too. By wearing the only outfit in her closet that could stop traffic, she was making Freddy realize what he had given up, and she loved it. Freddy wasn't going to look, if he did he would probably think about that kiss. That kiss didn't mean anything. Katie meant everything. And when he saw Katie walking towards him, he thought that maybe something actually might go right today.

"Hey Kate, I was thinking that maybe.."

She cut him off.

"Look", she said, "I'm not here to make small talk, or to even think about doing anything with you right now. The only reason I'm here is because we have something in common. We have to perform our songs, and I just wanted to tell you that it doesn't matter how many lovey dovey things you write in that song, this has turned into a competition, and my song will win." She looked him up and down. "That's about it. See you around."

And with that she turned and walked away. Freddy, left with his mouth open, could only watch.

That afternoon, Freddy returned home and played songs on his guitar. But he played one wrong chord after another, and thought maybe his drum set would work better at getting rid of some frustration. He knew it was all his fault that Katie was pissed at him, but he did think that he deserved a second chance. It was something that everyone deserved.

"But wait", he thought out loud, " if she wants to make this a competition then she's going to get one. That sappy song of hers will never beat mine. You just wait Katie, you just wait."


End file.
